The Quest
by mrscakeakajane
Summary: Someone has a Quest, the Quest is about Severus, but who is it, and more important what is it.   Severus/?/?


The Quest

Severus woke to darkness, his tried to move his hands but they were bound. He stilled and took stock of what he could remember.

The last thing Severus could remember was a voice, a silky soft voice whispering behind him. "I've made it my quest Severus. It is my quest to make you scream."

Severus struggled but he could not move, he was in a strange position his arms were secured above his head and his knees were bent and spread as far apart at they could comfortably go but they were resting on something soft but solid. He was upright and his arse was thrust out backwards.

Severus was also very naked.

"I know your awake Severus."

Severus tried to turn to the voice but couldn't move.

"It's time for my quest to start. You can make as much noise as you like Severus. I want to hear you, we both do."

'_So it's to be torture then. I can handle torture.' _Severus thought to himself.

Then Severus felt the hands, four of them roamed his body. One set on his back the other on his front.

A slick finger breached him, and he sucked in a breath, a hand, soft and small grasped his cock.

"Don't worry Severus, we'll take care of you."

A second finger was added and they began to scissor and stretch him, they were careful and caused little pain. Severus was confused, the second set of hands were still fondling his balls and cock, which was traitorously standing to attention.

"So beautiful Severus, I always knew you would be."

When hands positioned the selves on his hips Severus knew what was coming next and braced himself for pain. But none came. The man's cock slid slowly inside him.

"Fuck but that's hot." That was a new voice, the voice of the second man.

"Suck him." The First voice demanded, not moving.

Severus waited for his mouth to be assaulted, but instead a hot wet mouth covered his cock.

"Don't let him come until I tell you." The First voice was obviously in total control.

The First, as Severus was now calling him in his head, started moving, trusting slowly shifting angel until Severus gasped. Severus felt kissing on the back of his neck and The First began trusting hitting that spot every time. The Second sucking enthusiastically at his straining cock.

"You should see him Severus, on his knees at your feet sucking your cock, he's wanking too. And I have a toy buried in his ass, it's spelled to go at the pace I set, if I go faster, so will it. Shall I go faster Severus?" The First questioned.

The images The First was putting in his mind about The Second were so erotic Severus could not help but reply "Yes."

The First sped up faster and faster, Severus let his head fall back against The First unable to recall when he'd enjoyed a sexual encounter more, even if this had started in a strange manner Severus was sure he would do almost anything to keep The First and Second in his life.

The first moved a hand to pinch Severus's hardened nipple. It was more than Severus could bare and he screamed in pleasure. The First moaned, "Come for us Severus, Come With us."

The First trusted erratically and both The Second and Severus were making inarticulate noises of ecstasy, all coming together.

The Second fell back Severus could hear him thumping to the floor.

The First pulled out of Severus's quivering hole, then with a whispered spell, released Severus from his bonds and lead him to a bed.

"We're going to take off the blind fold now Severus. Get some rest, we can talk tomorrow."

Severus felt the Second join them on the bed and snuggle down next to him.

The blind fold disappeared.

The First and Second snuggled up to the potions master and fell asleep almost instantly. Severus stayed awake a little longer looking down at his two new lovers, he had told them his names for them, they had smiled and called him their own, their everything.

Severus smiled, when Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had a quest they truly did give it their all. Severus kissed The First, Harry and The Second, Draco, and followed them to sleep.


End file.
